


淋浴

by dakangshuji



Category: transfomers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakangshuji/pseuds/dakangshuji
Summary: 一篇写起来非常熟练的小短文。我曾经在一个朋友在Tumblr（译者注：类似于博客）的问候箱里写过。擎天柱身上很脏，救护车更脏。他们都需要好好洗个澡。





	淋浴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532610) by [deathlysaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlysaurus/pseuds/deathlysaurus). 



> 首先必须说明的是，我认为这篇小故事非常不错，作者的确技巧娴熟 0.0  
> 但是由于文中有一些少儿不宜的内容，而我担心自己可能因为还不太熟悉AO3的操作没而有设置足够的阅读权限，因此在这里提醒读者：如果你是未成年人，最好回避。  
> 另外，为以防万一，我尽量用最含蓄的方式来翻译这篇文章，但我认为它依然最大程度上贴合了作者的原意  
> 最后：欢迎提出批评和建议。

救护车站在洗浴室的门后悄悄注视着正在低声呻吟的领袖，当他的视线被那正往下滴水的、高大完美的身体牢牢固定住时，救护车感到自己的系统在一点点变得灼热。擎天柱显然没有意识到医生正站在那里，注视着自己的行为（译者注：具体什么“行为”就不翻了……）。“救护车。”他轻轻说道。那一刹那医生以为自己被发现了。他立在那里不敢出声，结果发现除了领袖加快的速度以外并没有什么异样，他放心地笑了。这实在他的意料之外。但同时也使气氛变得热辣起来。

医生带着自鸣得意的笑容走过去：“你叫我？”他的问题吓到了领䄂，擎天柱的头猛地一动，合着的光学镜迅速睁开。救护车微微向前倾，抬头看着依然无比震惊和尴尬的领袖，伸出手在他那发热部位的表面摩挲着：“你愿意让我来帮你吗？”

有那么一会儿，擎天柱只是瞪着医生，努力眨着光学镜好让沾在上面的水珠掉落下去，他迟疑了一会儿，最终点头：“好的。”救护车欣然地将领袖的手指从那里抽去，让自己的缠绕在上面。现在，领袖终于可以腾出手扶着墙，并合上自己的光学镜。救护车的唇上挂着欣喜的微笑，开始伸进对方因痛苦而张开的接口，随后他听到了对方呻吟的喘息。

擎天柱把头向后仰，嘴唇微微地张开着，他只是接受了难得的款待，只是喜欢别人这样对他。温暖的水流冲洗着他的脸，而医生加快了速度。哦，感觉非常好，目前为止，他的系统还可以承受住这样的负担而不至于过载。医生看着自己的领袖，忍不住笑了，他的拇指一次次地抽出再伸进去。

领袖突然彻底停了下来，他张大嘴巴，光学镜片一片空白，显然已经越过了自己能承受的极限，进入了过载状态。而医生仍在攻陷着对方已经抽搐的接口，倾倒着每一滴汹涌而出的润滑液，有些已经洒在了医生的手上，或是领袖自己的对接面板上。但他并不介意，因为浴室里巨大的水流不断将这些润滑液冲走。但最终医生还是放开了已无缚鸡之力的接口，他的脸上露出自鸣得意的笑容。擎天柱稳了稳神，轻声抱怨着水流发出的噪音。接着，领袖转向医生，扯起嘴角露出同样的坏笑：“那么，你愿意来我的房间吗。”


End file.
